gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SonikkuAensland/Differences between the Red/Blue Side of the 3DS Ver of In-Verse Anniv. Ed.
Since this game is an AU, many of the characters take many real life roles such as teachers, businessmen, dancers, etc. But still retaining their characterization and powers. Characters/Units Exclusive to Red Side: Vanessa series: *Vitenka Itzala *Tania Sharp *Gill Aldina (Enemy) *Maximus Irving (Enemy) VSRFX series: *Raven *Darien Alucard *Marcel Adler (Enemy) *Vega (Enemy) Dream Revolution ''series: *Adrian Twining *Elaine Leblanc *Ashe "Rodolia" Justice (Neutral) *Dandelion Fayer (Neutral) ''Re: Vengeance ''series: *Minerva von Stroheim *Sebastian Anderson Johannes *Kenneth Elric *Doménico Lombardi (Neutral) ''Dark Masters of the Night ''sub-series: *Roxana Arcos *Rock *Tanya "Noon" Fay *Michael/Lucifer (Enemy Unit) ''The FEAST Saga ''series: *Luke White *Mildred Albain *Aurelius Krueger (Neutral Unit) ''Arcana Warriors: *Magus *Kaiserin *Sol *Solo Devil's Eye ''series: *Elle Chardin *Dwight "Ike" Summer *Rei (Neutral Unit) *Kenan (Neutral Unit) ''Neo Formula Racing: *Roy Monroe *Fay Schneider *Allura Zayne *Bazooka Jean (Neutral Unit) *Darkness (Enemy Unit) House of Happiness *Ann (Neutral Unit) Project: BREAK-OUT! *Ryu *Barbara Knight *Florencia Vasconcelos *Tetsu World Calamity Overdrive*K. Wheeler *Linda Bernard *Titania Schlevogt Diamond Dynamite Circus' Brothers *Alain Keaton *Coral Violet Strife *Fatima Blade *Lionhead After Wish *Cornelia Joester *Aidan Branton *Breeze "Brizie" Alben *Dana Bellucci Dream Academy *Anna Rosa Vargas *Marcus Griffith *Tia Reeves *Simon Wayne *Matt Anderson Misadventures of the Naughty/Maniac Quintet *Galatea Kujo *Jazmine Morgana Amigorena *T.J. "Gappy" Anderson *Rio Witherspoon *Faust/Apollyon (Neutral Unit) *Errante (Enemy Unit) Dreamers of the Road *Raphael Morton *Alice Phoenix *Reina "Ray" Carson *Caroline Haling *Rem Alzaram *Cynthia (Enemy Unit) Neo Freedom X *Jane Claytor *Ronnet Hisame *Aricin Lindbergh *Lucila Williams *Ronnie Thorndyke *Yukari Luxaloss *Diana Howard *Seirah Meyrink *Lamont Fey Dynamite Dancer *Noah McGaharn *Gladys E. Rodgers In-Verse All-Stars/Heroes *Lumina *Ivory *Arsene Rotbury *Zerim *Jacky van Der Pol Another/Other Stories *Shade Prism 1/Martha Hayes *Jayden Danforth *Abelard *Roberta Schwarzen *Mel Wingates (Neutral Unit) Shades of Destiny *Donovan Blake *Rita Richmond *Verna Hepburn *Michael Sutherland Shotgun Kiss *Leo *Emilia Tremaine (Neutral Unit) Quintetto Revue *Priscilla Testarossa van Cortlandt Fantasy Park Zone *Ruby Crimson *Simon Simon Midnight Blue *Garnet Red *Benny Einsenstein *Deana Sunshine/Moby Dick Rondo of Vengeance *Frederick Aura's Sword *Anna Silvernail *Juna (Neutral Unit) Battle Between Time and Space *Android-B (Tommy) *Blacket (Enemy Unit) Judgement and Armageddon *Todd Claus III *Miranda "Zero" Lune Battle of Rock! *Kendra Kramer Zero Chronicles *Marcellus Lune Characters/Units Exclusive to Blue Side: Vanessa ''series: *Chiaro Argiaren *Jackie Frost *Einsteintin (Enemy) *Windy (Enemy) ''VSRFX series: *Crow *Opal Alucard *Caius Lante Della Rovere (Enemy) *Jubilee (Enemy) Dream Revolution ''series: *Paine Twining *Ari Noir *Ginga Sharam (Neutral) *Udiya Vulcanus (Neutral) ''Re: Vengeance ''series: *Nirvana von Stroheim *Pietro van Santen *Celina Laurent *Drake von Stroheim (Neutral) ''Dark Masters of the Night ''sub-series: *Vivian "Vivi" de Dorsales Emeraldas Crux *Antonio Ramirez *Vladimir Arcos (Neutral Unit) *Francoise Girard (Enemy Unit) ''The FEAST Saga ''series: *Ophelia White *Shawn Grayson *Wilhelm Krone (Neutral Unit) ''Arcana Warriors: *Rahibe *Kaiser *Lune *Rosa Devil's Eye ''series: *Haydée Chardin *Thalassa Lamar *Catherine (Neutral Unit) *Altair (Neutral Unit) ''Neo Formula Racing: *Sheryl Monroe *Jack Marston *Alberto Meza *Robert Richards (Neutral Unit) *Berserker (Enemy Unit) House of Happiness *Senga the Bear (Neutral Unit) Project: BREAK-OUT! *Sophie *Bruno Di Napoli *Elizabeth Elgar *Flavio World Calamity Overdrive*Lyn Winter *Glen Minto *Beck Schlevogt Diamond Dynamite Circus' Brothers *Odin Lowell II *Glenn Blue Strife *Saint Anne Blade *Angelique von Stoker After Wish *Constance Joester *Cain Brooklyn *Dimitri Adams *Sunny Jefferson Dream Academy *Wade Holt *Violet Sharp *Delia Reeves *Arthur Pearlman *Cyan Black Misadventures of the Naughty/Maniac Quintet *Callisto Palmer-Sinclair *Caprice "Price" Edwards *Monty Kujo *Emerald "Esme" Starlight *Simeon (Neutral Unit) *Reinheld Salabia (Enemy Unit) Dreamers of the Road *Amelie van Cortlandt *Nikki Schumacher *Bellatrix Alzaram *Cristohper Carson (Neutral Unit) *Sirius Haling (Neutral Unit) *Victor Stingray/Nova (Enemy Unit) Neo Freedom X *Noel Fenris *Marie Hisame *Var Lindbergh *Svante Fontaine *Amairani Meira *Marik Luxaloss *Valerie Lindbergh *Zaid Campbell *Astrid Lindbergh (Neutral Unit) Dynamite Dancer *Elizabeth McGaharn *Tito Carter In-Verse All-Stars/Heroes *Galileo *Ebony *Alain Rotbury *Patricia Bernstein *Evangeline Atlas Another/Other Stories *Shade Prism 2/Francine Travers *Antonella Romanette *Eriol *Kai Pai Long *Chicken Man (Neutral Unit) Shades of Destiny *Lucius Meyer *Narciso Beaumont *Giovanny Fox *Frances "Fanny" Hansen Shotgun Kiss *Ike *Hellen Quintetto Revue *Leon Camus Fantasy Park Zone *Iris Blue *Nick Darwin Midnight Blue *Azure Blur *Ren Remmington *Saint Guy van Der Land Rondo of Vengeance *Luciana Aura's Sword *Bart George *Aires (Neutral Unit) Battle Between Time and Space *Android-A (Rena) *Dr. Gallahand (Enemy Unit) Judgement and Armageddon *Alisa Carmine *Alexis Faustus Battle of Rock! *Jackson Kramer Zero Chronicles *Merlina There are different Side Missions, since the game is divided, there are 35 different missions for each side, making the 70 in Complete Works. The Red Side are generally offensive fighters with extremely powerful melee, violent and extreme attacks, The Blue side are generally defensive fighters with great counters, stealth, and powerful quick attacks. The rest of the info about game play and full roster can found in here: In-Verse All-Stars Legends Category:Blog posts